Genovesan Assassins
Genovesan Assassins are professional assassins. seemingly acting under some sort of centralized leadership, They hail from the city of Genovesa, in Toscana, a country neighbouring Gallica. Description The Genovesans are professional assassins, using a variety of weapons and methods to bring about their victims' demise. They prefer stay out of sight and kill their target from a hidden position, when the target is vulnerable. They wear distinctive, tight-fitting black leather and dull purple capes, along with wide-brimmed, feathered hats of the same dull purple. These cloaks allow them to blend in with the colors of the city. Typical of mercenaries, their only loyalty is to money, and by extension to the highest bidder. They are resilient to torture and other methods of extracting information; Halt described them as "notoriously closemouthed". However, they are afraid of suffering by their own weapons, particularly their poisons. Both Will and Horace exploited this weakness on different occasions. The Genovesan Assassins are also expert tactical thinkers and are experienced in the art of ambushes. They are also presumably experienced at interrogation, torture, and general information extraction. Weapons The Genovesan Assassins carry a variety of weapons, particularly crossbows, knives and daggers. They sometimes use poisoned bolts, favoring the aracoina poison due to its rarity and obscurity, meaning that almost no one knows the cure. The aracoina poison is also favored because there are two aracoina flowers, the white and the blue, and poison can be extracted from both. The catch is that the two poisons require two different antidotes, and the wrong antidote will almost always immediately kill a person. However, the symptoms of the two poisons are identical. Malcolm is the only known man in Araluen that can provide either antidote. Genovesan Assassins often carry more than one medium power crossbow with them at any given time, as it takes twenty to thirty seconds to reload such a crossbow. The crossbow is their primary assassination tool, and they use it to great effect. Having trained for some time with the weapon, the Genovesan Assassins are skilled and familiar with their crossbows. However, the crossbow loses accuracy at longer ranges, leaving the Genovesan Assassins at a disadvantage to the Rangers, not only because of the difference in accuracy, but also because the crossbow is easy to use and thus Genovesans rarely persevere beyond average skill, while the Rangers never stop training. Beyond crossbows, the Genovesans are also expert knife fighters, their skills having been honed in the cutthroat streets of Genovesa for many years during missions. Most Rangers would fall easily beneath the knife attacks of a Genovesan Assassin. Their knives are long bladed fighting knives, and they typically carry at least three of them at a time, in various places such as in the belt, boots, or under their forearms. They also have a mechanism they use to hide knives in the heels of their boots, which can be made to pop out by twisting the heel of the boot. These boot knives are particularly useful in escaping when bound hand and foot. Finally, the Genovesan Assassins have typical assassination weapons like garrotes (strangling cords), which they hide on their person in inconspicuous spots. They also carry personal weapons, and an arsenal of poisons. List of Known Genovesan Assassins *Bacari *Luciano *Marisi *Mordini *Serafino Category:Toscans Category:Genovesans Category:The Kings of Clonmel Characters Category:Halt's Peril Characters Category:The Bridal Dance Characters Category:Characters